Ae Loe Ye
by Luisee
Summary: Abecedario de UsXScotland/ UsXNyo!Scotland/ Nyo!UsXScotland *Para Solitudely* Tenía que haber una forma en la que Escocia aceptara su amor por ese molesto americano.
1. Amor

**Summary**: Abecedario de UsXScotland/ UsXNyo!Scotland/ Nyo!UsXScotland *Para Solitudely* Tenía que haber una forma en la que Escocia aceptara su amor por ese molesto americano.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía :D

**Pairing**: Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott.

**N/A**: ._. Cada Drabble será diferente y ninguno tendrá que ver con otro, todo aquí es corto, podrá ser de Yaoi o hetero ._. y si alguien pide Yuri también ._./

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Ae Loe Ye ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

❀❀❀ Loue / _**Amor**_ / Love ❀❀❀

* * *

—Aahhhhhwhh~ —las mujeres suspiraron, sin embargo, Scarlett sólo soltó un simple soplido.

—Oh, Dios, es él —murmuraron unas, otras en cambio lo gritaron. Scarlett sólo deja que sus ojos brillantes se poseen sobre Alfred.

En las puertas de un colegio para mujeres, uno muy reconocido, Alfred, un simpático americano, se baja de su automóvil. Era hora de recoger a su amada novia. Pero claro que había un problema con eso: Todas las demás chicas del colegio se volvían locas al verlo. Ese americano era un hombre muy guapo, que atraía a las mujeres y las hacían desfallecer de amor. Típicas inmaduras.

Un poco harta de que eso pase. Scarlett hace una señal a Alfred y éste abre la puerta del copiloto de su auto. La chica se acomoda el cabello, se sostiene bien el bolso con la mano y camina, orgullosa, elegante y algo prepotente Antes de subir al auto americano mira a las chicas que estaban en el gran portón del colegio. Les manda una mirada realmente amenazadora. No como las otras miradas, esa es una muy impresionante y las logra amedrentar. Ahora saben que él es suyo y nadie cambiará eso.

—Arranca —dice con la voz de hielo una vez dentro del auto. Clara y directa como ella misma.

—Pero… —el joven rubio intenta replicar.

—Hazlo —ella se acerca y le da un breve beso, luego ordena y Alfred obedece. Arranca el auto, pronto se pierden de la vista de las chicas del colegio.

En las puertas de un colegio para mujeres, uno muy reconocido, un montón de chicas murmuran que, pese a su actitud y su conocido historial, a Scarlett Kirkland le llegó el amor.

* * *

❀❀❀ Continue ❀❀❀

* * *

**N/A**: Emmm, no sé, la pareja me parece tan rara, que me dan ganas de escribir de ellos, pero siento que su amor no es hablado si más bien como de puras acciones, por eso me faltan palabras. Ya aprenderé :/ y todo por Solitudely :'D espero y alguien me deje un comentario D:


	2. Barco

**Summary**: Abecedario de UsXScotland/ UsXNyo!Scotland/ Nyo!UsXScotland *Para Solitudely* Tenía que haber una forma en la que Escocia aceptara su amor por ese molesto americano.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía :D

**Pairing**: Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott o un intento muy fallido de eso :3

**N/A**: Perdón por posibles errores.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Ae Loe Ye ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

❀❀❀ Boat / _**Barco **_/ Boat❀❀❀

* * *

Él era un hombre sofisticado y de clase, y el hecho de estar en aquel barco llenó de gente de la más alta sociedad de toda Inglaterra era prueba de ello. Sin embargo y a pesar de todo eso, Scott estaba muy aburrido, pasa sus manos grandes por sus rojos cabellos alborotados, que día tan fatal había pasado.

La noche no promete nada, la única diversión, que de todos modos es pequeña, consta de un montón de hombres ricos que se creen la mejor maravilla que ha existido. Sólo por ser millonarios.

Estúpidos, el chico pelirrojo espera que no le hagan enojar, no quiera terminar golpeando a alguien, eso se vería muy mal… aunque eso, claro, que le haría la noche.

…

Las horas pasan, Scott se aburre y se cansa de mantenerse sentado en esa mesa llena de nada. Suspiro tras otro la salen de los labios. Y decide que es hora de irse a casa, no hay otra cosa que hacer. Ni a quien joder. No hay nada que valga la pena en ese barco de cuarta. Maldito barco, jamás volverá a subirse a uno. Se levanta pero algo pasa.

—Estados Unidos… —sus ojos verdes se abren al ver a Alfred, caminando como imbécil por el suelo de madera del barco. Quizá puedan tener una conversación, quizá lo noche ya no sea aburrida, va. Está dispuesto a quedarse en ese barco unos minutos más, sola y exclusivamente para saber si ese americano le podría quitar lo malo a la situación. A lo mejor pueda salvarlo, como el héroe que era. Salvarlo de la incomunicación y todo su disgusto.

* * *

❀❀❀ Continue ❀❀❀

* * *

**N/A**: Nada, hoy sólo así… porque estoy mal.


	3. Casa

**Summary**: Abecedario de UsXScotland/ UsXNyo!Scotland/ Nyo!UsXScotland *Para Solitudely* Tenía que haber una forma en la que Escocia aceptara su amor por ese molesto americano.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía :D

**Pairing**: Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott o un intento muy fallido de eso :3

**N/A**: Perdón por posibles errores. así :p

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Ae Loe Ye ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

❀❀❀ Hame / _**Casa**_/ Home❀❀❀

* * *

Viviendo con él, jamás.

Es normal que después de pasar una noche juntos las personas quieran conocerse pero… ¿Vivir juntos? Oh, Dios, no. Scott se lo imagina y le da escalofríos.

Los ojos verdes del joven ven a Alfred, quien sonríe como cachorrito. A Scott no le hacen efecto esas caritas tan tiernas y dulces que… son las de un ser muy bueno y adorable al que no le puedes negar nada y… Sacude la cabeza. ¡Alfred acaba de hacerle una pregunta seria!, ¡No es hora de pensar en tonterías!

—La decisión es tuya —la voz algo chillante del americano resuena en la habitación— Nada más tuya —y de nuevo esa voz, algo en el pelirrojo crece, otra parte de él muere y en verdad no sabe cómo va a contestar sin herir a ese tonto rubio, lastimarlo no es su intención. Pero vivir bajo el mismo techo tampoco es lo que quiere.

—No, no voy a vivir contigo. No eres mi tipo —miente. Si él no es su tipo, es que está loco. La cara de Alfred se transforma y luego asiente, con algo de tristeza. Scott se levanta de la cama, se pone la camisa, pero antes de salir, Alfred le roba un beso en la mejilla.

—Que tengas suerte y que seas feliz—le desea Alfred F. Jones a Scott. Todo parece sacado de un siniestro plan para convencerlo, pues Scott siente una fuerza sobrehumana que lo llama a decir… a decir que sí, a aceptar la tonta propuesta de vivir juntos, en la misma casa, en un hogar. Pero será en otro momento, sólo espera que para cuando se trague el orgullo no sea tarde. Alfred siente que podría esperar por él. Mucho tiempo.

—De eso de encargarás tú —piensa el pelirrojo haciendo referencia a la felicidad, se toca la mejilla y sonríe con autosuficiencia, sale de la habitación y luego de la casa. ¡A ver casas caras y lujosas en venta sea dicho!

* * *

❀❀❀ Continue ❀❀❀

* * *

**N/A**: Je je je lo acabo de hacer y es feo y nada gay D: sé que tiene errores pero kldfhskdjfns 3 la escena me la imaginé en esas típicas mañanas después de task task task Splash~ :'C


	4. Día, Estúpido, Francos

**Summary**: Abecedario de UsXScotland/ UsXNyo!Scotland/ Nyo!UsXScotland *Para Solitudely* Tenía que haber una forma en la que Escocia aceptara su amor por ese molesto americano.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Y la historia es gaymente mía :D

**Pairing**:Estados Unidos X Escocia/ Alfred X Scott y eso :p

**N/A**:Perdón por posibles errores de siempre tengo. Hoy se cambia un poco el formato que teníamos. Y ninguna letra tiene que ver con la otra :3

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~/*~*❀❀❀ Ae Loe Ye ❀❀❀ ~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

❀❀❀ Día ❀❀❀

* * *

Hoy era el día especial de Alfred, pues tenía una cita con Scott, así que el país de las hamburguesas no podía esperar para ver al pelirrojo, era su gran día especial. Un día que te la pasas con la persona que te gusta y comen comida deliciosa, se toman de las manos y con suerte se besan bajo la luz de las lámparas de un McDonald's.

—No, no es hoy, te dije que mañana —había dicho Escocia, decepcionando terriblemente al rubio.

—Pero estoy seguu~…

—¡No! —alzó un poco la voz— No, es mañana, así que vuelve mañana. Con mucha decepción Alfred se fue a su casa dispuesto a regresar el día correcto. Pero no sabía que tendría un sorpresita. Pues al día siguiente cuando el joven americano volvió a su destino para reclamar la cita obtuvo una mala respuesta.

—No te dije que era mañana, vuelve mañana y tendremos al cita —con más decepción aún el chico rubio volvió a marcharse a su casa, mientras Scott reía y se preguntaba: ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta lo gracioso que era ese tipo?

* * *

❀❀❀ Estúpido ❀❀❀

* * *

Scott estaba despierto, mirando el techo de la cama, son los labios medio, y sólo medio, torcidos por el supuesto disgusto que tenía, en verdad sólo le hacía falta hacer berrinches como un niño pequeño, en verdad desde que inició su relación con Alfred siente que se hace más inmaduro, pues no es secreto que ese joven americano lo consiente demás.

—Estúpido —murmura el pelirrojo mirando delicadamente el rostro de Alfred, totalmente dormido y ajeno a la realidad, Scott no sabe sí dijo estúpido por ese rubio o por el mismo, ya que haber sido golpeado por el amor de esa forma tan brutal no puede ser sano, ni mucho menos inteligente.

—Scotty, dame un lindo abrazo~ —él despertó y atrapó a su pareja entre sus brazos, el pelirrojo sólo pensó que definitivamente la respuesta era que ambos eran tontos. Estados Unidos por ser… como era y él mismo por amarlo tanto sin notar todos los defectos que tenía.

* * *

❀❀❀ Francos ❀❀❀

* * *

Después de haber escuchado las palabras salir de la boca de Alfred, Scott no podía negar que estaba nervioso, porque -para ser sinceros- no tienes a alguien confesándote su amor todos los días. La observación azul del chico eran fija pero delicada, él sólo esperaba un respuesta, no había nada que hacer, Scott sólo tenía que decir la verdad, y ya.

¿No podía se eso tan jodidamente difícil?

—Pues… yo… —él siempre fue un hombre con mucha determinación y elocuencia pero en esos momentos no podía ni decir una bendita palabra sin que le temblaran las rodillas, se sintió algo sofocado así que pensó en la mejor forma de escapar.

—Sólo tienes que decirme lo que sientes por mí —a veces era tan sensato que dudaba que fuera el mismo que tonto que disfrutaba de ahogarse en comida chatarra. Pero bueno, basta de juegos.

El chico mayor se movió avergonzado y se rascó la nuca.

—Para ser francos, tú también me gustas… —no fue capaz de usar la palabra amor, aún no.

* * *

❀❀❀ Continue ❀❀❀

* * *

**N/A**: Raro~muy muy raro. Pero ha así no tardaré tanto tiempo, espero que te guste aunque sea tantito Ale :c


End file.
